


Cards

by RandomFan4EVER



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Protagonist Encounters [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! OCG Structures (Manga)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFan4EVER/pseuds/RandomFan4EVER
Summary: Shoma Yusa wants to see rare cards, so he visits the game shop.
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi & Yusa Shoma
Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Protagonist Encounters [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985137
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Cards

This shop has a lot of rare cards on display. It's a well-known fact.

Not to mention a strong duelist is supposed to live here.

Shoma wonders if he can challenge him to a duel.

It is kind of hard to talk to people.

He really should go out more.

Even if he can't use them in his deck, seeing different cards is always fun. Seeing the possible combinations he never saw before.

This store looks cozier than the Satellite Shop, both on the inside and on the outside. Probably because it’s a home.

On the side there is a large counter with lots of cards. A fair amount of them are difficult to find. Almost all cards are first edition.

They are well taken care of and protected in card sleeves. It is clear that the owner of the cards loves them and wants to spread that love to others.

Why else would you put well taken care of expensive cards on display when they are not for sale?

Shoma is overwhelmed at first, but after a while he collects himself and starts to wonder how each of them would work.

It would be easier if the cards weren't behind the glass. Holding cards makes it easier to tell after all.

Shoma looks over at the person with tricolor hair and a blue jacket behind the counter and asks "May I hold Them?” While pointing at the cards.

An awkward silence follows. Did Shoma mess things up? He isn’t the best at social interaction.

"I'll have to ask grandpa, those are his cards." Came the reply. “Wait a second.”

Shoma nods. He understands, taking cards that are not yours is something that goes against a duelists honor. Those cards might be too precious for a stranger to hold.

He also wonders if the guy with tricolor hair is the amazing duelist, if so he should challenge him to a duel. That would make this day one of the best days ever.

The teenager with the blue jacket came back with the key to display, smiling “Grandpa said it’s all right”.

Shoma watches with joy as the cards get taken out, but after they are he is afraid to touch them. He never imagined he would be allowed to.

The guy standing next to him smiles, encouraging him, “Go on. I didn’t take them out for nothing.”

Finally, Shoma goes to Structland.

Yugi smiles, he knows a duelist chosen by the cards when he meets one. 

Shoma stays for hours until the shop closes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is fic is actually the reason this series exists. After I got the idea for this one I thought: What if I write all main protagonists combinations?
> 
> It was both the best and worst idea ever.
> 
>   
> Next up: Yugi & Yuga


End file.
